Trucks and other vehicles often include cruise control systems, which are designed to control the operation of the engine to maintain a desired constant ground speed. Most cruise control systems are designed for operation at typical travelling speeds (e.g., greater than 30 mph), to make driving long distances more comfortable and less demanding for the operator. Such cruise control systems may not operate consistently or effectively at low vehicle speeds (e.g., 30 mph or less). Certain working vehicles require travel at a constant low vehicle speed, such as road striping vehicles, where constant speeds help ensure even application of paint. Such vehicles typically achieve constant speed control by manually setting the engine at a specific RPM. However, this technique can result in unacceptable speed variations when the vehicle travels on inclines or declines, where increases or decreases in engine RPM may be necessary to maintain a constant speed. Another technique for low speed cruise control in such vehicles is through the use of a separate motor, such as a hydraulic drive motor, to drive the wheels at the set speed. This configuration may not be usable without the installation of additional components to the vehicle, increasing the cost and complexity of manufacture and operation.
Thus, while certain vehicles and cruise control systems for such vehicles according to existing designs provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available.